blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
New York Nightmare
The New York Nightmare Aka Satan's Hand Picked Team 'are a team in Blitz: The League I and II. They were founded in 1978 as part of an expansion next to the Cincinnati Crusaders. 'History The New York Nightmare entered The League in 1978, to fill the void left when the New York Shamrocks team was wiped out in a plane crash. The League originally proposed the name Crusaders for the franchise but Nightmare was selected instead based on the infamous headline from the 1967 Shamrocks crash. The New York Nightmare began play in 1979, playing in the old Shamrock Stadium. The team shocks everybody by making it to the Division I Championship although they lost to the Chicago Marauders. It would only take till 1982, the year their new stadium, Nightmare Cathedral is built, for the Nightmare to win The League Championship. After the strike years of 1990-1993. The Nightmare heralded the return of The League by winning back-to-back championships in 1994 & 1995. The surviving members of the Shamrocks presented the championship rings to the Nightmare in 1994 in a moving ceremony. In 2001 the New York Nightmare's stadium is wrecked by the 9/11 attacks. During this time the Nightmare moved to a temporary stadium in New Jersey while it was being fixed. They got the stadium fixed in time before the start of the 2002 season. In the 2002 draft, the Nightmare acquired linebacker and new team captain, Quentin Sands. the team didn't have a franchise player since John Preston (1994-1998). Sands was a force in the League, he had the speed of a cornerback and strength of a linebacker, after that the Nightmare signed Amos Newell to add to the Defense. It wouldn't be until 2004 the Nightmare made it back to the playoffs, however they would come up short losing to the New England Regulars. The Nightmare wear a shamrock on the front of their jersey as a tribute to the old New York franchise. The Nightmare represents the player's chief rivals in the in-game storyline. At the end of the previous season, the Nightmare defeat the player's team due to a career-ending hit on the player's team's quarterback by star linebacker Quentin Sands. At the beginning of the new season, the Nightmare is firmly established as the favorites to win the League Championship. As the player progresses through the game into Division 1, many of the news headlines make reference to Sands and the Nightmare's dominance. Upon entrance into Division 1, the player's team is involved in an altercation with the Nightmare players in a nightclub. During that week's game, Sands injures the player's team's new rookie, tearing his MCL with a late hit on his leg. The player's team goes on to play, and eventually defeat the Nightmare in the League Championship Game. As of the second Blitz Game, New York's added to their already stacked roster by picking up veteran SS Darryl Kinsman and rookie HB Tyrone Kilgore giving them both a fearsome running game and adding to their already fearsome defense. The team also drafts linebacker Max Carson to replace Sands, who injured his knee in the 2005 Championship Game. The Nightmare trades Sands to the player's team early in the start of the 2008 season, when the player's team is in Division III. However, the Nightmare still manages to win the League Championship that year. The Nightmare fail to repeat as champions the following season. Team Stadium: Nightmare Cathedral Team Captain: (Blitz: The League I) - Quentin Sands LB (Blitz: The League II) - Max Carson LB Category:Teams Category:Blitz: The League teams Category:Blitz: The League II Teams